camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nam Min Jin
Personality Min Jin is a very serious, icy girl. She is cyclical and sarcastic, and dislikes pointless conversations. Her sister calls her "Iceberg' because she is cold at first and has to warm up to you. She is a tomboy and likes getting messy, and believes the ends justify the means. She cares about her sister more than anyone in the world. She thinks that she must take care of her younger sister all the time. She is the blizzard to her sister's snowfall. History Their mother, Name Hye-sun was born in Korea and moved to Michigan with her parents when she was little. She grew up in the States and became a lawyer in a law firm, right after starting his own firm both of her parents died in a blizzard, trapped in their car overnight. One day she was out at a bar and she met a charming young man named Jason. They filtered and offered to buy her a drink. Then two, and then three. One thing led to another and Hye-sun spent the night with him and woke up in a hotel room by herself. She was a little upset but moved on, dismissing it as a one-night stand, until she discovered she was pregnant with twin girls. She decided that it was a sign to stop her reckless lifestyle of drinking and one night stands and start a family. She worked at her law firm until one winter night, when she gave birth to the girls. She sold her law firm to her partners and settled down in a house with the twins, hiring a nanny with the money she made to help take care of them while she found another job at a law firm. Now with the extra money, she didn't have to rush to find a new job. She found one, and the twins grew up, attending school at age 5. One day, during their first year of school (when they were 6), Hye-sun was in a rush to pick up the girls from school, being almost two hours late (the nanny was sick). Hye-sun wasn't paying attention and slammed her car into another, and died on impact. Min Jin and Min Ky were alone. Child Services placed them into a foster home with a woman named Rebecca, who already had other foster kids and took kids in to get check from the government. They were together, but their foster home was hell. They slept locked in the laundry room whenever they were "bad girls" and they only could sleep in beds when they were "good girls", but their foster mother always found excuses to keep them in the laundry room. They were rarely fed meals at home, only when a social worker came. Their foster mother found joy in torturing the kids, because she was a very sick woman who needed help that she never got. She always put on a show when the various caseworkers showed up. They endured together, finding strength in one another. They tried their best to spend as much time away from the house as possible. Min Ky volunteered at the local library, Min Jin started to play sports. They made excuses for bruises, they lied to their teachers and caseworker. When they entered middle school Min Jin picked up the cello and Min Ky the violin. Min Jin even joined the soccer team. They never lived, they simply existed. They survived, their only support from one another. Not even their other foster siblings cared much about them, too concerned on themselves to notice much more. They wanted to tell what was going on, but Rebecca threatened them, saying that they would be separated if they were removed from the foster home. Finally, when they were 10, they decided they had enough and they ran away from their foster mother's house. Of course, they had no plan, they were 10 after all. They stayed holed up in an alleyway for a few days before they were picked up by the police. When questioned, it was Min Ky who spilled everything, cracking under pressure. Min Jin gave up when Min Ky told, and she backed up her sister's story. Rebecca was arrested, the other foster kids removed, and Min Jin with Min Ky were placed in a new foster home, this time with a married couple named Dawn and Eric, newlyweds couldn't couldn't have biological children. Eric was a demigod, the son of Notus who wasn't too much of a threat to monsters. Fawn was also a demigod, a daughter of Ariadne. They were kind and understanding, dealing with the twins' hoarding of food which they were so used to for so long and anger issues. They also knew that something was different about the girls, but they weren't sure until their first monster attack at age 11, when a hell hound suddenly burst into their backyard where Min Jin and Min Ky were. They freaked, and Fawn saw the hell hound from the porch. She rushed outside, her weapon, a spear, blazing. She took down the hell hound, barely, and took the girls inside. She understood now, called Eric home from worked, sat the girls down and talked to them about their parents. Fawn and Eric explained about everything, the gods and the monsters. The girls were completely scared, and when they started to talk about camp, they thought they were trying to get rid of them. Min Jin and Min Ky refused to go, and Fawn and Eric couldn't force them. They loved their foster daughters. So they decided to at least train them. Fawn worked with the more brute force Min Jin and Eric with the gentler but quicker Min Ky. They picked it up quite well, and soon knew the ins and outs of sword fighting. On their 12th birthday, three things happened. First, they were legally adopted by Fawn and Eric. Secondly, two snowflake necklaces had appeared on their nightstand, matching ones. One turned into a spear, which Min Jin took, another into a sword, which Min Ky took. They showed it to their parents, who assumed it was a gift from their father, which was right. Third, they were attacked again, this time by a giant scorpion, but they were prepared this time. They took it down together, as a family. Fawn and Min Jin attacked, stabbing it's fleshly underbelly while Eric and Min Ky distracted it. They took down a monster and went out for ice cream afterwards, an oddly perfect day to the turn of events that had taken place. They were attacked three more times before the turned 15, once while Min Jin and Min Ky were at a park. Min Jin and Min Ky were tossing a ball back and forth when there was a sudden screech. It was a harpy. The harpy swooped down from out of nowhere and started to claw at Min Ky. Min Jin drew her spear, but she couldn't quite get the harpy. Neither could Min Ky, because when ever they tried to stab at it, the harpy would fly up above the strikes and come back down to claw at them again. Min Jin threw her spear managed to clip the wing, injuring the harpy and making it unable to fly away. With the harpy unable to fly, Min Ky pulled on its hurt wing and Min Jin stabbed in it the chest, sending it to dust. The second time was by a pack of Stymplian Birds, while the entire family was on a road trip to vist Fawn's family in Kalamzoo, about an hour from where they lived. They were taking a break at a gas station when the birds suddenly flew in, the birds flying in and picking at their skin. It was actually Fawn who stopped this one, she threw the book she had be reading on the road at a metal sign advertising low prices on gas and that made the bird fly away. Min Jin was a little embarssed that all she could do was watch her mother take care of the problem, and she swor she would learn how to protect her sister better. The next time, on the eve of their 15th birthday, at a store. An empousa who had been working at the counter jumped them. It was about to strike Min Ky when Min Jin pushed her sister out of the way and got severely injured, her shoulder hurt. Min Ky tried to stop the bleeding as Eric and Fawn took town the empousa, cutting of its head. With Min Jin injured, Eric and Fawn decided they were going to take the girls to camp, no matter what they had to say about it. They drove all night, with Min Jin barely awake for the whole trip. They had given were ambrosia and nectar, but it was infected, and it could only be treated by someone who knew what they were doing instead of just the first aid that Eric and Fawn knew. They made it to camp just as the sun was rising. Eric and Fawn carried Min Jin in, to the infirmary, where they all waited for her to wake up, when she finally did, Min Ky and their parents were relieved. Eric and Fawn talked it over, and decided to leave the girls at camp while they went back home. They had already spent their younger years at camp, and they had made the choice to leave. Besides, they wanted the girls to have a home to return to if they ever needed, and they couldn't leave their jobs. They kissed the girls goodbye and left them at camp to learn how to survive the world as demigods. That's when they were claimed, and the rest is history. Powers Offensive #Children of Boreas can create an incredibly cold wind around an opponent, the wind will follow them no matter what for a short time. The wind would make the user feel as if it’s 15 degrees (Fahrenheit), distracting them and making them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Boreas have the ability to conjure up to ten long lances of ice which can surge forward and impale an opponent. Defensive #Children of Boreas have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Boreas can heal themselves by using ice, absorbing frozen energies which can freeze molecules, renew damaged cells, and also stop bleeding. This can be used to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Ice healing only affects children of Boreas, Khione and Ice/Snow Nymphs as they are the only ones who can draw power from the snow. Passive #Children of Boreas are inherently resistant to the cold, including hypothermia and frostbite. #Children of Boreas are inherently stronger during the winter or on any cold days. #Children of Boreas always emit an aura of coldness, making others around them feel slightly cold. The user can shut it off for a long time if they choose to. #Children of Boreas can turn water into ice or make it severely cold with a cool breeze. Supplementary #Children of Boreas have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Boreas can apply the power of 3rd or 4th degree frostbite to an opponent’s weapon, freezing it to the point that it becomes fragile and easily breakable. It only lasts for a short time, after which the weapon reverts to its normal temperature. #Children of Boreas can create armor and weaponry out of ice. The larger the size and quantity of the weapons, the more energy is drained. They can also infuse existing weapons with ice in order to make them stronger. #Children of Boreas can call upon the icy winds in order to speed up their movements and attacks. 3 Months After a Character is Made Unlock 5/28/16 #Children of Boreas can create a hail storm, with up to baseball size hail for a short time. The storm will produce powerful, freezing winds. The hail will fire in whatever direction the user wishes, the user will be somewhat drained once the storm subsides. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Boreas can create an ice dragon lacking wings, a semi-living construct creature of ice that could be called an ice drake, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to fight for them for a short time. This drake attacks with frost breath which can damage and freeze opponents. While the Drake is active, the user has a hard time moving and afterwards must rest between making another one. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Boreas can shed their flesh and transform their bodies into pure cold air which grants them temporarily immunity from attacks as well as drastically enhances their current ice powers. This ability only lasts for a short time and the user will be left heavily drained and unable to move for some time and could possibly faint after the ability dissipates. Traits #Children of Boreas are often ambidextrous, a trait they share with Notus' children. #Children of Boreas have a natural preference for places in the Northern Hemisphere, the further North the better. They also prefer anywhere cold in general. #Children of Boreas are naturally skilled at ice fishing. #Children of Boreas make excellent navigators due to their ability to always find North. Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Boreas Category:solarcat6 Category:Bae Woo-hee Category:Twins Category:5'6 Category:Korean Category:Shared Model